Life is All But Perfect
by Moniposa
Summary: Alfred F. Jones is happy with what he has; a loving girlfriend, a great job, wonderful friends . . . that's all he'd ever need, right? Right? AU
1. Perfect Love is Perfect

**(A/N: I've been wanting to write something like ****_this _****for a while, so I really hope you like it! It'll be only two chapters long, but if you'd like more, I'd be pleasantly obliged. **

**-Moniposa)**

* * *

"G'morning Nat," Alfred caressed the hair of his companion, a smile sliding into place.

"Good morning Alfred," Natalia replied, her eyes squeezing shut a little bit more to block the infiltrating sun that was cascading from the window across from her. She curled a bit more into the crook of Alfred's neck, inhaling his scent.

The American blushed slightly as he pressed her body more closely to his, not wanting to ruin their morning. But he knew that this sweet little piece of heaven had to end. Just for now, though.

"I have to get up and go to work, so I'll be back eventually okay?" The blue-eyed male blinked, making his long lashes ever present. Natalia nodded in defeat, letting go of her beloved ever so slowly.

Alfred slipped out of the bed and strode over to the bathroom where a shower was awaiting him, all the while Natalia examining the way his muscles contracted with every movement. She couldn't help but slip out of the bed herself and move quietly into the bathroom. She didn't need to take off any clothes since she was already undressed and hugged him from behind. They couldn't do anything in the shower right now since Alfred would be late.

After the session in the shower the two snuck glances at each other as they began to get dressed. Natalia in her small blue dress with the apron, and Alfred in his suit-he had worked as an architect for a while, but decided to pursue it entirely. And besides, the work was a bit fun since a lot of people he knew worked there.

"You will be home early today, right?" Natalia gave him a sidelong glance as she tied a neat little bow on the top of her head.

"I'm still not sure since these things take a while. And I might have to take my work home with me since we're all working on this enormous project thing-y." Alfred was fumbling with his tie until Natalia came over and fixed it quickly.

"I understand. Please come home nonetheless," She replied, her violet eyes shining. They shone with an odd innocence that she never showed to anyone else other than Alfred.

"I promise." He gave her a quick peck on her forehead and made his way to his office.

* * *

"Are you okay mate?" Arthur Kirkland was giving Alfred an odd look as his (big) brows furrowed studiously. His mouth was set into a line as Alfred glanced up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Alfred gave him another glance and returned to the layout of a commercial building. It was supposed to be done ages ago, but Alfred had been slightly behind.

"Nothing, it's just you seemed a bit . . . off I suppose." Arthur glanced down at the Earl Grey tea that he had and took a sip. Arthur had caught up on all his projects, so he was waiting for his next one.

"I'm fine, really. And so's Nat too since you didn't ask." Alfred took his ruler and sketched another line. Nat. Even her name made his heart swell.

"So Natalia is . . . fine."

"Yup."

Arthur's mouth set into a line once more. He let out his breath and muttered, "Whatever you say," under his breath.

Huh, Alfred wondered what all that was about.

A half-hour later as Alfred was on his lunch break, he called Natalia at home.

"Hey Nat!" Alfred was talking excitedly as he bit into his hamburger that he had bought at some fast-food chain.

"Oh, hello Alfred. What is it?" Natalia tried not to sound too preoccupied, but she was trying to balance the phone in one hand while trying to wash clothes with the other.

"It looks like I'll be able to go home early today, so I can spend some time with you today. How does that sound?" Alfred was taking drinks of water from his water bottle as his eyes widened with anticipation. Say yes, he thought.

"That sounds wonderful," She replied, her warm smile sensed from the other side of the line.

"That's great! Can't wait to see you 'till I get home. Is there anything you want me to do?" The blonde added on the last sentence, hoping that that was the least he could do for her.

"Would you mind saying hello to big brother for me? I haven't talked to him in a while," She laughed nervously as she set the phone down, about to hang up.

"Sure, no prob!" Alfred nodded as he hung up, an 'I love you' said between them.

The lunch break had finished and all the other workers began to file out, Alfred looking for the silver-haired brother of Natalia. He eventually found him, what with his height making him stand out and all.

"Oh, Ivan! Nat told me to tell you hi since she hasn't talked to you in a while!" Alfred's face was flushed as he grinned at his Russian companion. He was happy that his mission for his, cough, girlfriend, was fulfilled.

"Natalia told you to tell me hello?"

"Yes. Why do you look doubtful?" Alfred' eyebrows furrowed.

"And you're completely sure that my Sestre* told you?" Ivan put his hands in his pockets, trying to look for his keys. His eyes were a frightening shade of violet as he tried to understand the American.

"Dude, I'm so sure I'm practically deodorant." Alfred was starting to get annoyed that Ivan would doubt his sincerity and his sister's.

" . . . alright," Ivan replied at last, pursing his lips and running the thought through his head as he made his way to the door.

"Sheesh." Alfred rolled his eyes as he went back to his cubicle, waiting for his boss to finally dismiss him.

* * *

*Sestre: Sister in Russian (Or at least how it's pronounced)


	2. Is it done?

When his boss eventually came over, it wasn't to tell him that he could go home. It was to tell him that he had to stay home a few more hours to finish the project he had procrastinated on. Alfred brushed his hair back in frustration as he began to finish out the layout of the commercial center before ten p.m. Sadly for him, he didn't make it home 'till about midnight.

When he finally made it home, he began to pace in front of his front door, wondering what he would tell Nat about being held back. He took a deep breath, knowing that she would accept his being late and they would make love until the morning came. A smile came over his face.

He unlocked his door and called out into the darkness of the house. Huh, that was weird. Usually their bedroom lights would be on or at least the bathroom and kitchen ones. But none of them were flickered on.

"Nat?" He called out, turning his back to turn on the living room light. "Jesus Christ!" He shouted, holding his hand over his heart.

There, sitting on his couch were Arthur and Ivan looking at him. Concern had overtaken their faces.

"Why are you two sitting there all creepy?" Alfred rolled his eyes and shook his head, undoing his tie.

"Alfred, we're both concerned." Arthur had crossed his legs as he scratched his chin, searching for words.

Alfred looked towards the staircase to his right, and he saw his Nat coming down slowly, her finger touching her lips slightly. Alfred grinned, hoping that she could scare them like they scared him.

"Yeah? 'Bout what?" Alfred looked down at his feet to take off his shoes.

"Alfred, you told me that Natalia told me 'hello' correct?" Ivan took off the beige gloves that were covering his fingers.

"Yes. Nat did really tell you hi. I talked to her over the phone about it. Anyways, why are you making a big deal out of it? She just wanted to say hi." The blue-eyed man glanced at his beloved before she shushed him once more.

"And you told me that Natalia was fine," Arthur added in, trying to comprehend . . . something. Alfred wasn't so sure about it.

"Yep. Guys, why are you freaking out? I mean, Nat's an amazing woma-"

"Natalia's dead, Alfred." Ivan cut him off abruptly, trying to stop whatever thoughts were running throughout the American's head.

Alfred scoffed. "Dude, why're you gonna say that when Nat's right behind you?" Alfred looked at Natalia again as she gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I'm here," She replied, oh-so carefully.

"See? She just said she was there."

"Alfred, no one said anything." Arthur told him slowly, making sure that what he said had sunk in. Both of the men even turned behind them to reinforce what they just said.

"What are you saying?"

"We're saying that Natalia has been dead for over three years, Alfred. She died when some thieves had broken into your house and they killed her. She's not living and breathing on this world. Not anymore." Ivan's voice hitched slightly, recalling how it had appeared on the news and he hadn't been able to say goodbye to his little sister.

Alfred blinked slowly, and he turned his head towards Nat again. Her neck was slit, and those wonderful violet orbs he had once adored had been gouged out, yet her sweet smile was still in place.

The blonde haired, blue-eyed male paled, glancing at his two companions before he ran up the stairs into his bedroom. He shut the door with a sense of urgency, his hands trembling as he threw his glasses to the wall.

His head became pained as his mind racked up the images of what had happened. He had come home one day to see that his house was a complete mess, and blood was scattered everywhere. He had gone upstairs to see Nat in a grotesque position, her neck slit, eyes gouged, and cuts and bruises covering her entire body.

Three years.

Three years ago.

Alfred began to hyperventilate as he felt a pair of hands around his shoulders. He looked up to see Nat, his Natalia with her angelic features in place brushing his hair back.

"They said you were dead," He told her quietly, her lips kissing his neck softly.

"No, I would never bear to be away from my salodkaje**," She murmured, her voice calming him until his trembling was no more. His eyes closed slowly, a happy smile on his face.

* * *

Ivan and Arthur were able to open Alfred's bedroom door and see that the man was rocking back and forth, muttering that Natalia was still alive; that she wouldn't leave him and that he was her salodkaje. They were meant to be.

The Englishman exchanged a look with his Russian companion as he went over to Alfred's bedside table and bottles, mountains upon mountains of bottles of medications were piled up and spilled all of the place.

And so the American continued in his own happy world with his lover until he joined her himself.

* * *

(I hope you liked it!

*Salodkaje: Sweet in Belarusian/ how it's pronounced)


End file.
